


The Tune of Reality

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multiple AU, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, wild one and tight ass falling in love is the oldest trope in the book.”<br/>“Did you just admit to being a tight ass?”<br/>“You wish.”<br/>“No, I’m pretty sure that’s what you just admitted…among other things.”</p><p>8 short Wesvis dabbles based of 8 songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tune of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote when I had no wifi, instead of working on something...important...
> 
> Mix of AUs and Canon, mostly AUs though.

**Some Nights by fun.**

“You’re a bad influence,” Wes said the moment his feet touched the ground. He dusted off his shirt of general house dirt as he turned to glare at Travis. “A very, very bad influence.”

“Yeah, and you’re a tight ass, but look at where we are.” Travis said smartly.

Wes frowned and shoved at Travis’ chest. Travis chuckled as he used the shove as momentum to start walking towards the sidewalk. He heard Wes grumble about how he has a test and his father would kill him if he found out. But Travis could hear steps in the grass behind him, so he knew Wes was following, because Wes had a very subtle way of giving his father the middle finger when he wanted too.

The blonde teen fell in step beside Travis when they reached the sidewalk, and towards Travis’ bike which was down the street. The thing was too loud for Travis to park it in front of Wes’ house, his parents would woke up and they’d be blown. So down the street is a compromise.

“Where are you taking me, this evening?” Wes asked, once they were three houses down from his own.

“Wherever the wind takes us.” Travis said coolly, but he could just feel Wes raise an eyebrow and turn to look at him slowly. Travis was silent for a moment, glancing at Wes to see if he would by it, but the blonde kept staring at him. Travis sighed. “Okay, fine, I don’t know, I didn’t plan that far ahead.”

“Oh lovely.”

“Hey, shut up. I have a plan, just not the details of where.”

“What does that even mean?”

“The only requirement for tonight, is you break some rules.” Travis smirked out as he climbed on his bike when they reached it.

He pulled on his helmet, before turning to Wes and holding out the spare one he always had for him. Wes his giving him a look, a very Wes look, that’s a mix of your-a-terrible-person-why-do-I-know-you and seriously-debating-your-intellegance-because-sometimes-you-have-point. Wes gave a sigh and grabbed the helmet from Travis’ hand and put it on.

“Fine, but if I get arrested, I’m going to kill you.” Wes hissed as he climbed on the bike behind Travis.

“Oh, then you’ll definitely be arrested.” Travis chuckled out, but he drowned out Wes’ response with his bike.

The night went well. The cops chased after them once, but they got away, so all was good.

* * *

 

**How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds**

Travis doesn’t necessarily pride himself on the fact that he’s a player. It’s just easier that way, not getting attached. Yeah it sucks some times that people take it badly, and Travis will admit that he can kind of be an asshole, considering some circumstances.

But then he found he broke one of his rules and got attached to Wes. But he allowed it, because Wes and him where not exactly involved in any way outside of their partnership. But thing about police partnerships though, they can turn into brotherhood really fast. Still Travis didn’t think anything of it, because he should be allowed at least one important person in his life. If they just happened to be Wes, well then it was Wes.

However, one night things got heated, in a very sexual, god-why-haven’t-we-fucked-yet sort of way. Travis didn’t really remember how, but it happened. It was good, great even.

Yet as Travis was waking up in the morning, he felt lips brushing his temple and hot breath above his ear. “I love you…or at least I think I do.” Wes whispered.

He was gone before Travis do anything, and Travis just smirked at the front door. “Damn, you go gurl.” Travis said has he pulled himself out of bed.

* * *

 

**The Good Life by Three Days Grace**

Try as they might, the cops could never catch them. Wes drove too fast, and Travis shot too well. Not to mention the fact that they didn’t look like the kind of people who could rob you blind, till they robbed you blind. Travis was all dazzling smiles and charms, and Wes could speak in such a trusting tone and had the suits that people just trusted. They kind of just draw people in and then pull out the guns, and demand the goods.

A troubled foster kid and a son of some politician weren’t exactly the pair people expect. But they were a killer pair.

When Travis first encountered Wes, he never thought for a second he would be so good at being a criminal. Well that was till Wes dropped kid some police office and snapped at Travis for running his heist. But after that they just kind of stuck together and have had the feds on their tail since.

They knock back drinks in seedy bars, get into shady behavior, and sleep in even shadier places. But it’s their life and they don’t regret it. It’s what they need.

* * *

 

**Love, Save the Empty by Erin McCarley**

Jonelle was the one who talked him into dating again. Okay, she really didn’t talk him into it, she more like badgered him into. Wes had agreed to _a date_ just to get her to stop. She was a good friend, and Wes knew he needed to get over Alex at some point, and eight months had been a reasonable amount of time. And to Jonelle’s credit she did wait till six months after everything before she even breathed a word of Wes getting back out there.

She was more than happy to set him up with some friend of friend when he came to her.

It was a casual sort of date, which was sounded nice in retrospect. But it was far from that that. The friend of the friend was a Mr. Travis Marks, who as charming and attractive as he was, just rubbed Wes all the wrong ways. They argued more than anything. Wes left with a very, very bad taste in his mouth.

Jonelle hid a grin behind an apology as when Wes ranted to her about it. She admitted she was not a huge Travis fan herself, but Paekman was the one who figured they might work. Wes just huffed and went on with his life.

Only he never really could, because suddenly he was running into Travis. Wes didn’t really think about it, a few sour words, and they were out of each other hair. But then, it just kept happening, and happening. Suddenly it began to feel less and less like chance and more like he was stuck in some shitty romantic comedy with no escape. Only Wes found himself slightly finding he maybe didn’t mind that much.

“You have a nice laugh.” Travis said one evening when he made Wes laugh at something. “You know, maybe we got off on the wrong foot.”

“No, we got definitely got off on the right foot.” Wes said with a grin. Travis looked at him confused. “Come on, wild one and tight ass falling in love is the oldest trope in the book.”

“Did you just admit to being a tight ass?”

“You wish.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s what you just admitted…among other things.”

* * *

 

**Let the Sparks Fly by Thousand Foot Krutch**

Wes showed up at his door that evening after therapy, with an angry expression and a delayed argument. “And another thing…” Wes started the moment Travis opened the door and started ranting. It’s just another rant he has all the time, hardly anything Travis hasn’t heard before.  

Travis remembered saying something in return to Wes. Maybe there was a few exchanging of words, because somehow Wes ended up inside his apartment. Of course, Travis doesn’t really remember it. No, the next thing he knew he has Wes pinned against a wall and they’re making out and Travis had a knee between Wes’ legs. Wes shoved him away after a moment, and Travis stumbled back panting, cursing in his head. He glanced at Wes, who looked like a mess, with rumbled clothes, and Travis had messed up his hair, so it was sticking up on one side,

He waited for the shoe to drop. Wes to curse, or demanded to know what that was, or just kind of storm out without a word. But that didn’t exactly happen. Wes just glanced at the ground wildly for a moment as he panted himself.   Then he looked up at Travis, who was just staring at him, and charged forward. He drove Travis into the opposite wall and kissed him again with vengeance, full on attack with just the right mix of tongue and teeth.  Where the hell did he even learn to kiss like that? Travis allowed it with a surprised welcome.

Next thing Travis knew, they were tearing at each other’s clothes. Clumsily trying to get them off and they couldn’t come off fast enough. That and they were trying to get somewhere soft and not trying to be without contact for a second, desperate for skin. Not to mention they were hissing arguments at each other when they’re mouths weren’t busy with the other’s. It was just a formula for a mess.

They don’t really make to the bed, or the couch. Just kind of stumbled and fell onto the carpet by the bed and found it was soft enough. They just went at. Nails, teeth, and pleasure, that made Travis wonder how the hell this hasn’t happened before. It was over in a mix of moans and grunts, and they were left panting.

When they came down from their high of pleasure and lust, they just kind of stared at each other. Travis just kind of expected Wes thrown on what he could, and collect his things and be out the door. Or at least freak out a bit. However, he didn’t do that. In fact he started laughing, which caused Travis to panic for a second because he was pretty sure he just broke his partner.

“God, we should have done that sooner.” Wes chuckled as sat up and bit and pecked at Travis’ lips.

* * *

 

**Clear the Area by Imogen Heap**

They didn’t really talk to each other after Paekman’s funeral. They just kind of silently wonder around and pick up on the other’s silent signals. Wes kind of showed up at Travis’ trailer in the middle of the night after trying and trying to sleep but failed. Travis was just kind of staring up at the Christmas lights he had dangling from his cover; he was trying to pretend they were stars. He had destroyed the inside of his trailer in an emotional rampage.

Wes dumped a six pack of beer they both hated but for some reason Paekman enjoyed on the table. He opened a bottle and held it out for Travis in a very auto pilot sort of way. Travis took it and didn’t even care about the taste. Wes opened another for himself and drink half of it before he went into Travis’ trailer.   Travis knew it was to clean up his mess, because that’s just what Wes did. Travis just opened another beer.

A crash from inside the trailer had him springing up to his feet. Travis hurried in to find Wes carefully picking up the pieces of his bottle with his bare hands. Travis reaches out to stop him, because he knows Wes is not thinking, just doing, and he’ll hurt himself. Wes just breaks. Turns into a mess of incoherent babble and an over flow of withheld emotions.

Travis just hushed him and wraps his arms around Wes. He had already had his break down when he destroyed his place. He had just kind of deflated into a sobbing mess against the side of his kitchen. But the for some reason the sound of glass clattering back to the ground and the feel of Wes’ arms around him, does him in as well.

* * *

 

**Courtesy Call (Rui da Silva Remix) by Thousand Foot Krutch**

Travis skidded to a halt as a black car cut off his exist from the alley way. He cursed to himself as he scrambled back a bit, glancing behind him. He couldn’t see any of the people were chasing him behind him, but Travis did know how to create an obstacle course for people chasing him. He was trying to figure out why the people were chasing him, because he knew they weren’t any form of law enforcement, and last he checked he hasn’t pissed off any powerful people. Or at least he thought.

“Get in the car.” Came a sudden demand.

Travis turned back to the black car. The passenger seat window was rolled down, and the driver, a blond man in a suit, is hardly sparing him a glance. “Wha…?” Travis said unintelligently.

“Get in the car.” The driver repeated in a more frustrated tone.

“Yeah, man, I think I’m going to pass.” Travis said with a worried grin.

A sigh come from inside the car, followed by the sound of the driver’s door opening. Travis cursed in his head and swallowed. He watched the driver coolly round the car, reaching behind his back for something. Once he rounded the car, the blonde man pulled out a gun and fired down the alley in a swift movement. There was a pained yelp, and Travis turned to see one of the people chasing him crumble to the floor. He turned back to the driver who had turned to him.

“Do you want to die?” The man asked, and Travis just shook his head quickly. “Then get in the car, and stay low.”

Travis nodded and did as he was told, ducking into the passenger seat. The man round around the car again, and Travis heard gunfire again, this time coming from the alley way, followed by the return of the man. Travis glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye as the man slide into the car. He kicked back into drive before speeding away.

“What is going on?!” Travis asked once they turned a corner. “Who are you?”

“God, you really don’t know anything do you?” The driver said with a judging expression. He grumbled to himself for a few moments before he added. “I’m Wes, and let’s leave it at that.”

* * *

 

**Bad Boy Good Man (feat. Henrik Wager) by Tape Five**

“Look at that, another full house, what did I tell you.” Travis grinned.

Wes huffed and shot him a glance as he waved his match to put it out. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he leaned back in his chair. He let the smoke out in a long breath before he got up from the chair and walked over towards Travis.

“If I remember correctly, believe you said you could get more people to come if it was just you.” Wes said with a knowing grin as he peeled back the curtain. “But you didn’t see the harm in this.” Wes motioned between them with his cigarette.

He turned back to Travis with a grin and stuck his cigarette in his mouth. He reached in his back pocket for his wallet. He grumbled to himself a bit thought, he really should stop betting against Travis. He fished out a dollar and shoved it in Travis’ a waiting hand.

“Told you it would happen before seven.” Travis said tucking the dollar away with a grin.

“Don’t gloat it’s unbecoming.” Wes growled behind his cigarette. “Being raised by nuns I would think you would know that.”

Travis just threw him the bird, just moments before the manager shoved their way through the curtain. They didn’t need him to tell them that if they didn’t go out soon, there was likely to be a riot of some kind from the crowd.   Wes took on last draw of his cigarette before he smashed it out. Travis reached for his trumpet, and wiggled his fingers over the pistons.

“You ready?” He asked with a wide grin.

Wes just shoved Travis out onto the stage in reply. The crowd started cheering at the sight of him, and continued as Wes followed after him.  They took their places on the stage, giving the band a nod for them to start playing.

“What do you say we get this place moving?” Wes said into the microphone.

He gave Travis a nod, and he started playing. A few beats later, Wes started singing and place came alive.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's kind of what I was going through in the writing  
> 1\. Teenagers AU! Where Wes is a "perfect" son and student, and Travis is his rebel boyfriend, who may or may not get Wes into trouble.
> 
> 2.Is just kind of an idea I had where Wes is kind of a tease in a way that is very impressive to Travis.
> 
> 3\. Criminal AU where Travis and Wes are wanted criminals throughout the country.
> 
> 4\. RomCom AU of sorts, because of reasons.
> 
> 5\. Wesvis sex...
> 
> 6\. One of the saddest things I've ever written. It came form an idea of what happened right after Paekman's funeral. Travis and Wes just holding in their grief till the can't and comforting each other. (I might write a longer version because it would be interesting to explore) [On another note, if you wanted amp up the Travis feels read The Hurt You've Learned to Hide while listening to Clear the Area.]
> 
> 7\. Spy AU or something. Basically I wanted Wes yelling at Travis to get in the car and shooting some one.
> 
> 8\. Swing Band AU in the 1930s, where Wes sings and Travis plays the trumpet. The song is kind of what I pictured them playing.
> 
> Okay lot of talking, bye.


End file.
